


Brilliance

by pherede



Series: Livewrites [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Mad Science, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is brilliant, so newly reborn in his sixth body; surely he can outsmart a woman of mere science. A snippet written for a livewrite prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliance

He has been called mad, and ridiculous, and even a fool; but he knows that small minds have always struggled to comprehend the greater awarenesses, and that there have always been mad gods in every mythos, and that more often than not the mad god is  _him_.

And he is brilliant. He is, in his way, superior even to experimentation— imagine! The hypocrisy of these human beasts, of this  _scientist_  in her bath-house of capering Luddite apes, the  _tedium_  of the scientific method and even the self-congratulatory Bayesian thinkers with their—

Ah yes, the experiment. For even he cannot always avoid the practical, especially when it lures him so.

The Rani, she calls herself; a royal affectation, but is she not the one kneeling? Although he must admit she has a clever mouth. He has heard of this practice, and always thought it a terribly debasing thing.

But he is not so sure now, with her hands splayed against his hipbones, with her tongue working sure and steady against the underside of his cock, with the unbearable sensation that makes his hearts race and his breath come stuttering short. If he were not secure in his knowledge, if he were not the master of his own fate, he would be afraid now, with his cock buried in her throat and her eyes still crinkling at the corners, with his control worn thread-thin—

He convulses; the feeling is not new, but amplified, a thousand times greater, nothing like the past lukewarm experiences. Even as his knees shake and his hips jerk and he feels himself drawn to a pinpoint, threads and ropes of agony and delight pulled through him in delirious friction, he knows he must bury this knowledge deep and forget it as quickly as he may, or it will rule him. Him, very nearly the rightful lord of creation, brought low by a Time Lady’s mouth!

But the moment passes, and he is preserved whole, and he shudders and breathes and remembers his name. “Quite satisfactory,” he says, doing up his trousers with shaking hands. “I do believe your hypothesis bears out. The technique you’re using is… is clearly advanced.”

She smiles, but does not speak; and as he watches her rise and turn away, and sees how discreetly she spits his seed into a vial she produces from her bodice, he wonders if in all his brilliance he has truly discerned the goal of her research at all.


End file.
